The Red Punch Buggy
by chocolate rules
Summary: Pure Humor. By chocolate rules and WinchestersGirl. PostFinale, but no spoilers. Just a fun read! :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Punch-Buggy**

_We do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, this story is going to be pure comedy. Ann (chocolaterules) and I (WinchestersGirl) were chatting about a story she wrote called, "When All Hope Is Lost". I reviewed saying that I would love to see Dean have a pink car. She replied and, well, you get the point.

Anyway, I'm writing the first chapter and she's going to write the second and so on and so forth. Basically, I write the odds and she writes the evens.

This is a joint project, so hopefully we're getting a mixed crowd:)

We thought dedicating the story to the people who keep the Impala nice and beautiful was a good idea. So there's your dedication:)

Enjoy!

**Posted on chocolate rules' account but linked on WinchestersGirls' account as well! **

**Chapter One**

"Sam," Dean asked. "What the hell is that?"

The boys had just gotten out of the hospital after the crash with their Dad – he had taken off. They managed to get a ride to a car dealership since the Impala was totaled. And they managed to snag one car, the only in their price range.

A red Volkswagen Beetle.

"Our new car," Sam said as he shrugged and went to get in the passenger's side.

"That is not a car. That is a punch-buggy," Dean replied as he walked around the driver's side, commenting on every little bit of the car.

"It's our punch-buggy now, Dean."

"Oh God," Dean sighed. "This car makes hamster cars look good. I mean seriously, the Impala had one heck of a body. This is… it's…"

"Red," Sam asked as he greeted the leather interior.

"Pathetic."

Sam nodded, "Where to now?"

"The nearest dump so we can drop this thing off," Dean muttered.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Punch-Buggy**

_We do not own anything you recognize…_

We would like to thank all of you who reviewed! You're awesome! Here's chapter 2 for you! (By chocolate rules) Next chapter will be by WinchestersGirl:D

**Chapter Two**

They drove down the thankfully barren road all the while Dean pointed out all of the Buggy's never ending flaws.

"What is this," Dean asked, as he tried to adjust his seat. It seemed to Sam, however, that even though he was comfortably positioned that he would find this one of the car's flaws.

"Get over it," Sam mutters for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last half hour.

Dean shot his brother a glare and kept on trying to adjust the seat. When he seemed satisfied, they pulled out of the gas station.

Not three minutes down the road, however, and he found yet another problem.

"What the heck is this," Dean asked, grabbing the pink dice hanging from the rear view mirror.

Leaning his head back and wondering how much longer it would take for the size and inefficiency to pool over and the whole color, non-leather complexity to begin again, Sam noted it would make for one long, long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**_WinchestersGirl and I (chocolate rules) want to thank everyone for their reviews:D Make our day:D Keep them coming, Thanks_!**

**The Red Punch Buggy**

_We do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Three**

Sam was just waiting for the perfect moment. He knew that sooner or later Dean would want to get laid. And when he brought the girl back to his car, what would they find but… a punch buggy.

So when Dean dragged Sam to the bar, Sam went more than willingly.

"Sam," Dean said as he approached the table his little brother was at. "I'm going to take Sandy back to my room. Make sure you come back late."

Dean gave his brother a grin and took the blonde by her hand before dragging her out the door. Sam followed. This would so be worth the wait.

He was careful not to be found by his big brother, but stayed close. He wanted to see this badly.

"Where's your car," the woman cooed at Dean.

"Over here," he said and opened the door for her. Who knew? Dean was a gentleman before he did the dirty.

"This is your car," she asked. Sam could tell she was staring mortified.

"My other one's in the shop."

There was silence for a bit before the lady – if you could call her that – spoke, "Honey, I'm sorry… This is just not going to work out for me."

Sam held back a laugh and ran into the bar. A few minutes later, Dean walked in and grabbed the seat by Sam.

"Where's Sandy," Sam asked innocently.

"She's only into quickies."

Sam rolled his eyes. He would save this blackmail until later.

TBC...


End file.
